


Be us

by Toyon



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-08-17 13:54:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16517762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toyon/pseuds/Toyon
Summary: 決定把毒艾的文通通集中在這裡～所有的文都會建立在第一篇Be us之後，可以當作番外看





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 毒艾到底為什麼搞上了的故事，有開小車請注意。  
> 預告一下有點長，大概接近一萬字直接發一篇

找到新工作的艾迪，生活過得非常充實。

白天寫寫專欄，民眾們很買單他的文章，畢竟他揭發過生命基金會的內幕，即便他不繼續幹記者這一行，也多得是人想邀請他說說關於那件事的來龍去脈。

但他還是偏愛寫作，這來自於人性，重複講述同一件事實在太無趣了，寫寫有趣的故事，膩了就換個主題，完美。

晚上帶著他可愛的寄生蟲外出覓食——雖然有時候礙於工作關係只能用點人類食物應付了事——但對於猛毒來說，應該是很足夠了，至少最近這幾個月以來再沒聽過他喊餓。

「 **艾迪。** 」猛毒低沉的聲音在他腦中響起。

「怎麼了？」艾迪為他的專欄文章存檔，闔上筆記型電腦，這幾乎成習慣了，猛毒就像是個鬧鐘，管理生活的那種，以防他忙到忘了吃飯或者其他重要的生理需求，「吃飯時間到了嗎……嘿、這才剛過半小時啊老兄。」

「 **我不是為了吃飯叫你。** 」猛毒的聲音很理直氣壯，從他肩頭上凝聚出一個小腦袋，「 **關於你的身體，我們必須談談。** 」

「什麼？」艾迪想起之前丹為他做健康檢查時的結果，「哦、嘿，那時候你不是說你可以治好它嗎？」

「 **不是那個！** 」猛毒張開猙獰的牙齒威嚇，「 **那個我辦得到！辦不到的是別的。** 」

「你的意思是說我身上又冒出什麼新病症了嗎？」艾迪不可置信地愣了一下，隨即笑了起來，尷尬地搔了搔額頭，「呃、告訴我你是在開玩笑的。」

猛毒沉默地看著他，液態狀的腦袋輕微地波動了一下，看起來也許有點……難過？

「Fuck.」艾迪靠著椅背，才以為自己的生活步上正軌了，結果只是海市蜃樓。

「 **艾迪，先等等。** 」猛毒從小腦袋附近伸出了一條小手臂，「 **我是說要商量，還沒確定辦不到。讓我告訴你在哪？** 」

獲得艾迪默許的猛毒將小手臂垂了下來，慢慢地指向艾迪的下半身，最後停在褲襠的位置，「 **這裡。** 」

艾迪看了眼猛毒指的位置，閉上雙眼不忍直視。有什麼事會比死更難讓人接受的？原來自己在生命基金會事件差點去了條命不夠，現在連男人最基本的繁衍能力也有問題了嗎？

「這裡出了什麼問題？」艾迪突然有點想回到工作裡，至少分心一下讓自己逃避這個事實。

「 **你是在逃避，艾迪。** 」猛毒收回手，用兩顆極大的白色眼睛瞪著他，「 **你需要配合，不然我無法幫你。或者你比較喜歡像電視上說的去醫院檢查，也許可以找丹幫你看看這問題？** 」

「去你的。」這傢伙又在戳自己的痛處，在自己的前女友面前丟臉已經夠他受的了，旁邊還有前女友的現任男友？現在這個混蛋寄生蟲竟然要自己去找女友的男朋友檢查性功能障礙？

「 **嘿！別偷偷在腦子裡罵我，我都知道！** 」猛毒凝聚出更大的上半身，原本平滑的輪廓冒出一根根尖刺表達他的不滿，「 **道歉！** 」

「好、好，是我的錯，抱歉我不該那樣叫你。」艾迪舉起雙手投降，現在猛毒已經理解這個舉動的含意，滿意地退縮回原本的大小，「 **我嘗試用我的方法幫助你，但完全沒有用。** 」

「你用了什麼方法？」之前跟猛毒討論過他的治療，聽上去像是用循環處理的，所有液體能辦得到的事情他都能辦得到，性功能障礙……哼嗯？人腦有限。

「 **為什麼你總覺得是性功能障礙？** 」猛毒做出類似於人類皺眉的表情，「 **我好像沒說是那個問題。** 」

「不然是什麼問題？」艾迪一時想不出來這個部位會有的疾病，「泌尿疾病？」

「 **嘿、等等，我沒說那是已經發生的。** 」猛毒伸出一條手臂打開他的筆記型電腦，給艾迪播放一段影片，那是個新聞報導，不過更像是宣導，「 **你已經太久沒性愛了，這對身體有害！但我不知道要怎麼幫你，這沒有個具體的處理方法。** 」

「這你就不用操心了。」艾迪突然了解猛毒在擔心些什麼，啞然失笑，「就算不幹這些我也不會因為這樣死的。」

「 **不！** 」猛毒點開另個影片，「 **看這個！** 」

影片裡表達了長期不性愛的後果，但還沒播完影片，艾迪就把影片關了。

「 **嘿！** 」猛毒回頭瞪著他，「 **影片還沒播完！** 」

「不要聽他們胡說，不會那麼嚴重好嗎？」艾迪對於猛毒的瞎操心覺得好笑，安妮離開以後他的確有段時間振作不起來，但真要他出去找個床伴也不是什麼困難的事。

「 **那就去找啊！** 」猛毒突然來了興致，把艾迪整個人撐了起來，推著他往門口去，嚇得艾迪連忙喊停。

「 **怎樣？** 」猛毒不耐煩地轉頭，他最討厭磨磨蹭蹭的了。

「你認真嗎？」艾迪盯著猛毒疑惑的腦袋，「『我們』？」

見猛毒半天沒反應，艾迪開始思考要怎麼說服猛毒別拖著他出門找床伴。

「我才剛跟安妮分手不久。」他的腦海中閃過安妮的笑臉，連忙搖搖頭清理自己的思緒，「現在沒心思找別人。」

猛毒放鬆了力道，似乎是決定先聽聽他怎麼說，見到猛毒這樣的轉變，艾迪很欣慰，「沒錯，所以我們先不討論這件事吧？」

「 **那在你遇見安妮前，你怎麼解決的？** 」猛毒瞇起自己本來就略帶殺氣的眼睛，讓艾迪忍不住打了個寒顫，等等……艾迪的不安瞬間放大，他好像猜得出猛毒接下來會幹什麼。

「不、不行。」艾迪警告著，但猛毒彷彿沒聽見他的警告，用毒液爬上他的身體，「 **你需要自己來一發。** 」

「嘿。」艾迪擋住猛毒向自己下體靠近的毒液，「我有隱私權。」

「 **是『我們』有隱私權。** 」猛毒的毒液漫過艾迪的手指繼續往目的地前進。

「等一下，我不能自己來嗎？」艾迪有點著急地喊，「你縮回我身體裡，安靜不要說話之類的。」

「 **哼嗯……成交。** 」猛毒考慮了一下便乖順地回流，讓艾迪鬆了好大一口氣，「 **但你今天『必須』來一發。為你的健康著想。** 」

「我會嘗試的。」

 

艾迪等到猛毒回到身體裡、真正安靜下來之後，回到自己的電腦桌前不自在地坐下，艾迪打開網頁查詢了自己常用的網站，強烈的不自在感讓他忍不住去檢視周遭環境，發現了大開的窗戶與被整齊地收在窗兩側的窗簾。

為了隱私，打開可不行。艾迪將窗戶關上、窗簾拉上後，回到位置上坐好，深深吸了一口氣，打開了其中一部影片。

「嗯、嗯、啊！」被突然的巨大音量嚇到，艾迪慌張地關掉網頁，剛才影片中女人的聲音讓自己稍微起了一點生理反應，可是他卻有種被人監視著的感覺，在視線中自慰……老天啊他辦不到！

「 **我可以幫你。** 」猛毒低沉的聲音突然出現，讓艾迪冷不防被嚇了一跳。「喔天啊！拜託你能不能別突然出聲！」

「 **誰叫你慢吞吞的。** 」猛毒伸出他的腦袋，「 **說真的，我可以幫你。** 」

「不了。」艾迪果斷的拒絕，「只要你可以安靜得像是你不在這附近我就可以辦得到。」

「 **我剛不就是那樣了？** 」猛毒不滿地慢慢退回去，「 **你再辦不到我就幫你。** 」

「不用！」艾迪重新打開網頁，絕對不行讓這傢伙干涉自己最後的一點隱私，一般的生活起居就算了，他可不想要被猛毒管上性生活，特別是在他完全不曉得猛毒會怎麼「幫」他的狀況下。

「 **我會像人類那樣幫你。** 」猛毒小聲地說，此舉讓艾迪忍不住翻白眼，「閉嘴！」

就算艾迪很清楚自己現在無論做什麼猛毒都會知道，但他還是想要一個空間，他不想去知道猛毒知道了什麼，或者感受到什麼，他不想要知道他跟猛毒共感！

一旦共感了，這就會像是……像是他正跟猛毒做愛一樣。

「 **跟我做有什麼問題嗎？** 」猛毒忍不住問，這時的艾迪正好掏出自己的那話兒，聽見猛毒的問題讓他冒出一身冷汗。

「什麼問題？問題可大了啊。」艾迪遮著自己隱私的部位，深怕猛毒會看見似地，「我們是不同的個體，在這件事情上，我堅持不行。」

「 **為什麼？** 」猛毒不明白地露出小腦袋，馬上被艾迪喝斥回去，「 **你跟安妮也是不同的個體。** 」

那不一樣。艾迪不知道自己要解釋到什麼程度猛毒才能聽得懂，「因為我愛她。」

「 **那你為什麼要放棄安妮？** 」猛毒問出的話像針一下刺入他的心，「 **看、你難過了。** 」

為什麼要放棄安妮。艾迪的腦中閃過無數安妮的身影，最後停留在安妮與丹的相吻，「因為她可以更幸福。」

「 **就因為這個？** 」猛毒不以為然地來到他面前，「 **你只是個懦夫。換成是我，我無論如何都不會跟她分開的。** 」

「但人類的世界沒有這麼簡單。」艾迪給自己拉上拉鍊，「我們得有自知之明。」

「 **什麼自知之明？** 」猛毒趴在他胸前，整張臉幾乎要貼上來，「 **你是說你現在身上多了只寄生蟲？** 」

「差不多吧……你不是討厭別人叫你寄生蟲？」艾迪關上電腦，現在的他好像沒心思做這些。

「 **我自己不是別人。** 」猛毒理直氣壯地說，「 **艾迪，只要有愛的話就可以做那件事嗎？** 」

「你還在想那個啊？」艾迪嘆了口氣，「彼此有愛的話。」

「 **艾迪，你愛我嗎？** 」猛毒把自己縮得小一點，嘗試讓自己看上去不那麼可怕，「 **我想我愛你。** 」

「兄弟，我當然愛你。」雖然因為猛毒失去了一點點隱私，但他救了自己一命，如果猛毒在自己被刺穿胸口的那瞬間就放棄他的話，自己也不會好好地在這裡……但他們原本是在談這件事的嗎？

「等一下，你問這個幹嘛？」艾迪立刻察覺到猛毒的意圖，「你不是想……」

「 **沒錯。** 」猛毒的毒液漫過艾迪的下身，「 **我想我知道怎麼做。** 」

「這不是你知不知道的問題……」艾迪感覺到猛毒的毒液透過衣服接觸到自己的身體，其實冷靜一想就像是把身體泡在水裡一樣，只是這水有自己的意識。

「 **你就不能乾脆點想成是跟我做愛嗎？** 」猛毒不太高興地抗議，「 **你剛說你愛我！** 」

「對、但是是家人的愛！」艾迪感覺到褲襠裡的猛毒正在凝聚中，老天、這傢伙想要凝聚成什麼啊？

「 **你之前說安妮也是家人。** 」看來猛毒還是分不出來其中差異，艾迪決定先喊停再好好跟他溝通，「你先停下來我再跟你說。」

「 **不。** 」猛毒凝聚出另外的小手解開艾迪褲頭的釦子，「 **你想玩拖延戰術。** 」

艾迪哭笑不得，「你到底為什麼這麼想要我做一次？」

「 **因為我只有看到記憶沒感受過。** 」猛毒凝聚出強壯的上半身，讓自己的一部份流向艾迪的背後，拉著他往客廳的沙發上走，「 **我好奇。** 」

「所以，什麼關於我的身體你想談談是騙人的？」艾迪無語問蒼天，這一切難道就只是由於猛毒的好奇心？

「 **不，我是先擔心你的身體，看過記憶後才好奇的。** 」猛毒把他壓上沙發，「 **當然我也趁你睡覺的時候查過了。用電腦。** 」

艾迪想起剛放影片時的巨大音量，「你把聲音開到最大？」

「 **我不能離你太遠，不小心過太久會死。** 」猛毒撩起艾迪的上衣，「你可以把筆記型電腦拿進去！」

「 **但那樣你會聽到！** 」猛毒伸出兩隻小手湊近艾迪的胸前，「 **你會阻止我。** 」

「我不會妨礙你看色色的小影片的，兄弟。嘿、你要幹嘛？」艾迪連忙拉下自己的衣服，下半身泡在水裡已經是極限了，他可不想被像日本的動畫那樣對待。

「 **所以你比較喜歡真正大小的手？** 」猛毒縮小了一點自己的身體，將兩隻手擴大成一般人的大小，「 **這樣比較好嗎？** 」

「停下。」艾迪緊緊地壓著衣服，「我說停下。」

「 **那『我們』呢？** 」猛毒湊近艾迪的耳邊，「 **我想要你，艾迪。** 」

為什麼？艾迪思考著自己到底做了什麼讓猛毒變成這樣，是給他吃了太多垃圾食物了嗎？還是上次吃了個強暴犯所以讓他受到影響那麼想要試試看？食物會影響他的想法嗎？那以後要慎選食物了。

「 **嘿！我跟那種人渣才不一樣！** 」猛毒生氣地用頭撞了艾迪一下，「 **我才不會受到那種壞傢伙的影響！** 」

「喔拜託。」艾迪覺得自己快說不過猛毒了，明明能說善道是記者的天分，「你現在這行為還說沒有？」

「 **這不一樣！** 」猛毒突然間變得巨大，把分布在艾迪身上的所有毒液都集中到上半身來，用力地吼了一聲後便縮回艾迪的體內，過了很久都沒有說任何一句話，就像消失一樣。

「猛毒？」艾迪試探性地問，「你生氣了？」

之前叫他寄生蟲的時候，猛毒還會纏著他道歉，現在這樣沉默讓艾迪有點不安。「嘿、親愛的？」

「我不是有意的。」艾迪從沙發上坐了起來，開始懷疑自己是不是說得太過火了，「但我不認為我們應該做這種事。」

沒回應。「猛毒、親愛的，我愛你，因為你曾經救過我、對我不離不棄，但是我……」這該怎麼說？還沒準備好？天啊，他真的會準備好跟猛毒做這種事嗎？不會吧？

「 **所以到底為什麼不行？** 」猛毒重新露出一顆小腦袋，原本銳利的眼睛下垂了點，看上去很失落，「 **人會自慰，我跟你是一體的，為什麼不行？** 」

是啊，為什麼不行……艾迪總覺得自己快被猛毒說動了，但不行，管他什麼原因，反正不行。

「 **為什麼？** 」猛毒朝著艾迪的耳朵嚷，「 **你說愛著彼此就可以。** 」

「 **我們、就像自慰一樣。** 」低沉的聲音蠱惑著，艾迪的耳朵被猛毒的氣息搔得麻麻癢癢的，「 **試試看。別在意我的感覺，只想著你的。** 」

艾迪深吸一口氣，的確、他跟猛毒現在的關係完全可以當作只是人格分裂，不過就是自慰而已，應該。他就像站在懸崖上，看著漂亮的湛藍色大海思考著自己究竟要不要跳下去。

「 **艾迪，試試看。** 」猛毒發現艾迪似乎開始動搖了，小心翼翼地繞到他身後，用毒液爬上他的頸後，「 **讓我們成為我們。** 」

「好、好。」艾迪自暴自棄地放棄思考，也許只是自己太敏感，或者有其他原因讓自己鬼迷心竅，就當是這樣好了，讓我們成為我們，反正真不行停下來就好了。

「試試看。但是！我說停就要停。」

 

但猛毒開始後一分鐘內，艾迪就後悔了。

應該沒有人在自慰的時候會什麼也不做的，猛毒從開始就一直打算自己來。用毒液伸出模擬的手，替他解開拉鍊，掏出他根本還沒硬起來的部位，艾迪覺得自己好像正在看著由自身下體演出的自慰AV，戴著黑色手套規律地上下套弄。

該說自己沒想到可以這麼隨便地被挑起性慾嗎？他閉上眼睛不去想「現實」狀況下到底是誰在替他「自慰」，真的去想說不定自己就軟了。

「 **睜開你的眼睛，艾迪。** 」猛毒的聲音突然闖進他的思緒，害得艾迪下意識睜開眼睛，正好面對著猛毒凝聚出的上半身，猛毒伸出柔化的手掌——與戰鬥時的爪子不同，這比較像人類的手一點——撫過艾迪的臉頰，「 **告訴我，你喜歡怎麼做，別讓我去挖你的記憶。** 」

「不、沒有人自慰的時候會告訴自己喜歡什麼的。」艾迪盯著猛毒的白色眼睛，「我們通常跟著感覺走。」

「 **所以。** 」猛毒靠在艾迪耳邊，艾迪感覺到有氣息拂過耳際，「 **你感覺怎麼樣？** 」

「我感覺……」艾迪斟酌著用詞，「自己像正在用史萊姆自慰的笨傢伙一樣，嘿、這可是你問的！」

猛毒才不管那麼多，他只覺得自己被艾迪輕視了，原本為了讓艾迪感覺好一點才這樣磨磨蹭蹭的，一點都不像平常的自己。他已經受夠了。

「 **史萊姆？艾迪？** 」猛毒粗魯地脫去艾迪的衣服，「 **我們可以做到任何事，記得嗎？** 」

「呃、我以為你當時說的是戰鬥？」艾迪微弱的抵抗——對猛毒來說是微弱的抵抗——只是天不從人願，他還是被猛毒脫得幾乎一絲不掛，「嘿、老兄，你這不是自慰。」

「 **你說我是史萊姆。** 」猛毒的手失去了液體的波動，看上去像金屬，「 **但我不是。** 」

「好、好，我道歉好嗎？」艾迪有點緊張地看著猛毒的那隻手，他完全了解猛毒的力量，現在他就算要打死自己都很有可能……

「 **你死，我也會死，記得嗎？** 」猛毒開始懷疑自己是不是少找到艾迪腦袋裡的腫瘤或血塊了，可能在海馬迴附近？他一定要找時間去確認。

「我為我說你是史萊姆道歉，現在可以放開我嗎？」艾迪嘗試掙脫，卻被猛毒摁得死死的，「 **沒門兒。你還沒射。** 」

「為什麼你堅持現在一定要讓我射一次？」艾迪百思不得其解，說起來猛毒的理由雖然不是沒道理，但還是有點牽強，「你到底怎麼了？」

「 **我想要真正的『我們』。** 」猛毒放鬆自己的箝制，「 **沒有任何祕密與顧慮的『我們』。** 」

「 **我們要真正地在一起，艾迪。** 」猛毒輕輕地撫上艾迪的身體，他想要艾迪接受他，不是把他當成寄生蟲那樣，而是真正地認為他們是一體的。

「我們是啊！」艾迪趁機拉回自己的衣服穿上，「我們已經是了。」

「 **不、我們不是。** 」猛毒重新壓上艾迪，「 **除非你射了。** 」

這是什麼邏輯？艾迪連忙護住自己的下體。到底為什麼非讓自己射了不可？

「 **如果你不把我當成寄生蟲，你就會射。** 」猛毒伸出舌頭，由艾迪的肚臍向上舔，「 **因為我就是你。** 」

沒有人類有辦法用舌頭舔自己的肚臍！艾迪開始後悔自己當初為什麼不好好地自慰就好了，搞得現在……天啊、他到底在做什麼？

猛毒凝聚出好幾隻小手，竄到艾迪背後，將他撐起來，還有一隻溜到艾迪的股間，化成毒液流進他的肛門。

「我從來沒這樣自慰過！」艾迪開始絕望，至少不要脫離他的常識，來點正常的行不行？

「 **聽說這樣會很舒服，艾迪。** 」猛毒伸出人一樣的手，揉著艾迪的胸前，這讓艾迪開始懷疑猛毒的「聽說」到底是從哪裡來的。

「 **網路，你愛看的那個網站。** 」猛毒用舌頭舔過艾迪的臉頰，讓他想起商店的混混，「Shit！」

「 **我不會吃你。** 」猛毒用舌頭搔過艾迪的耳後，雖然不想承認，但艾迪覺得自己的慾望的確有點被勾起來了。

「不是那個問題！」艾迪覺得身體熱了起來，充血的陰莖正抵著自己的手，只要他一鬆手，大概就會自己站得好好的，「你用那張嘴吃人！」

「 **我沒有。** 」猛毒在自己手上凝出一團毒液，「 **這才是，我才不用有別人殘渣的嘴碰你。** 」

喔是嗎？所以我該謝謝你囉。艾迪緊緊地壓著下體，儘管他感覺到那裡脹到不行，但為什麼自己會有反應？

「 **你一直用大腦干擾自己的身體。** 」猛毒拉開艾迪的手，「 **所以我動了點小手腳。誠實點吧，艾迪。** 」

「你對我身體做了什麼？」所以這不是自己起反應的囉？只是被猛毒動手腳？

察覺到艾迪似乎有點開心，猛毒忍不住潑冷水，「 **我可沒讓你的陰莖充血。** 」

該死，不要提醒我這件事。「那你動了什麼手腳？」

「 **截斷你讓血液循環下降的訊號。** 」猛毒用手握住艾迪的下體，「 **你感覺怎麼樣？** 」

「什麼怎麼樣？」艾迪看了眼自己的命根子，忍不住罵髒話。

他看見猛毒的手正握著他那裡，除此之外似乎還模擬出一條人類的陰莖抵在自己的後門口，「男人自慰不用這種東西！」這就像用假陽具給自己自慰一樣！不！他不幹！

「 **你太見識淺薄了，艾迪。** 」猛毒不想多廢話，反正過程舒服的話艾迪會自己去找資料，「 **閉嘴，然後試試。** 」

 

艾迪的掙扎沒有維持太久，大概是跟猛毒共感的關係，艾迪一直覺得自己的敏感處被一覽無遺，也讓他完全想不透剛才的猛毒到底為什麼堅持要他說出來，像現在這樣不就好了，也省得尷尬。

「 **那是調情。** 」猛毒揉著艾迪的陰莖前端，看著他隱忍著猛深呼吸的樣子，覺得好笑，「 **你真的要這樣？** 」

「哪樣？」艾迪不安地看著猛毒抵著自己後庭的毒液陽具，難道猛毒真想像個基佬那樣上自己？

「 **以定義來說，我比較像人類的雄性。** 」猛毒加重抵著艾迪的力道，「 **不過確切來說，我們不需要靠不同的性別繁殖。** 」

「 **你不能坦然地接受我嗎？** 」猛毒用小手掰開艾迪的臀瓣，「 **『我們』來試一次不同的玩法？** 」

這是要怎麼坦然接受？這不是自己熟悉的感覺，也不是自己可以隨心所欲操作的，還會有個聲音跟你說話！

猛毒似乎已經放棄跟艾迪的腦內抗議對話，他自顧自地撫摸艾迪身上的每個地方，同時也沒有停下對艾迪陰莖的刺激，「 **你喜歡對吧？艾迪。** 」

「閉嘴，做你的事。」艾迪感受到猛毒在直腸裡的毒液似乎開始往同個方向流去，隨著毒液的聚集，一陣酥麻感竄了上來，讓艾迪忍不住弓起身子，手不由自主地抓著猛毒的肩膀，「你剛做了什麼？」

「 **做『我』的事。** 」猛毒理直氣壯地舔了艾迪的乳頭，「 **你想要了嗎？** 」

「去你的。」艾迪抗拒地推開猛毒，打算靠意志將升起的慾望跟後面那該死的酥麻感壓下，他回想著所有會讓他軟掉的東西，卻感覺到後面一陣劇痛，循著痛覺去看，他竟然看見猛毒緩慢地將那個該死的毒液陽具插進自己的體內！

「什麼？不！你不能……」艾迪未說完的話被強烈的快感堵了個乾淨，猛毒用他那根由毒液聚集而成的陰莖直頂艾迪的前列腺，艾迪被這陌生的快感嚇著了，他的大腦有好一陣子都是空白的，害得猛毒有點擔心，「 **艾迪？你還好嗎？** 」

「 **艾迪！回答我！** 」猛毒緊張地盯著艾迪有點失焦的眼睛，「 **你不舒服我可以拔出來！** 」

「什麼？不！」艾迪恍惚地否決了猛毒的提議，「繼、繼續。」

「 **你還好嗎？艾迪。** 」猛毒小心翼翼地將陽具抽離艾迪的前列腺，卻冷不防被艾迪抓住了肩膀，「我說，繼續。」

艾迪不知道自己為什麼說出這句話，大概是被快感沖昏了頭，或者事他終於可以接受跟猛毒做這種事，但他不得不說，這快感實在是無與倫比，跟之前的上床射精完全不同，有一種更深層、更令人瘋狂的……

「 **快感。** 」終於理解艾迪在想什麼的猛毒欣然地動了起來，他鬆開握著艾迪陰莖的手，將自己凝聚成更像一個人的樣子，用手去摸著艾迪的身體——艾迪好像喜歡這樣——然後用他參考影片所凝聚出來的陽具——他其實比較喜歡稱之為自己的陰莖——去給艾迪帶來更多的快感，也讓自己體會相同的感受。

「你到底去哪裡學來這種東西的……」艾迪耽溺在這前所未有的刺激中無法自拔，猛毒的那個是這樣剛好地摩擦著他，頂著的力道也是這麼地恰到好處……喔去你的，他才不想要去思考現在的自己到底是什麼樣子。即使等這一切結束後自己的心情大概會充滿後悔跟羞辱，但在巨大的快感面前，這些遲疑的念頭渺小得像是細菌一樣。

「 **艾迪，喔艾迪。** 」猛毒不知道是不是讀了艾迪的心思，他的動作越發激烈起來，他還想要做一件事、非常想，但是……「 **我想要吻你，艾迪。** 」

「什麼？」艾迪緊緊地抓著猛毒強壯的肩膀，即將攻頂的預感讓他整個人都緊繃起來，「不、我沒說你可……」

猛毒黏滑的舌頭堵住了艾迪的嘴，舌尖輕輕地搔過他的上顎，接著纏上艾迪的舌頭，與之纏綿。 **哦他喜歡。** 猛毒滿意地抱起艾迪，藉著重力來更加深入艾迪。

當粗壯的陰莖用力地頂入艾迪的時候，艾迪覺得自己完了。

他感受到自己的尿意——正確的說，應該是射精的前奏——他看著自己的手指像個女人一樣嵌入猛毒的肩膀，這真是屈辱，艾迪想。

「 **等會兒，還不行。** 」猛毒抽出自己的舌頭，在他臉上舔了一口。

「什麼？」這傢伙現在還要阻止自己去？艾迪被幾乎要滿溢出來的快感逼得崩潰，要不是現在的姿勢使不上力，他都想要直接自己上，用猛毒的那裡給自己衝頂。

「 **太快了。** 」發現艾迪的心思，猛毒搖搖頭拒絕，抓住艾迪的陰莖前端，按著唯一的出口，「 **你得等等。** 」

見鬼了，這傢伙敢情是想捉弄他不成？剛才說等射了就行，現在又不讓他射！艾迪抗拒地扭著身體，想掙脫猛毒的控制，「讓我去！」

「 **不行！** 」猛毒將自己的一部分液化包住艾迪，阻止他的行動，「 **『我們』要一起！** 」

不行、喔老天，艾迪覺得自己要瘋了。現在他的世界裡只剩下不斷累積的快感和想釋放的慾望。「 **艾迪？** 」

「猛毒，讓我射。」艾迪將自己的手放在猛毒壓著自己馬眼的手上，「拜託。」

「 **如果我放開了，你會更舒服嗎？** 」猛毒在艾迪的耳邊呢喃，像惡魔的耳語。

「會、當然會。」艾迪像抓住救命的稻草，主動地用鼻尖蹭著猛毒的頸子，「讓『我們』一起。」

「 **好吧。** 」猛毒重重地頂至艾迪的深處，同時鬆開手讓艾迪的精液全射出來，他扶著艾迪抽動的陰莖，在他體內模擬出類似的行為，跟隨著艾迪因高潮而收縮的腸壁，射出毒液。

他喜歡這樣用毒液沾滿艾迪體內的感覺，雖然不知道怎麼形容，但他有種終於合為一體的感覺。這種感覺特別好，他們不再有祕密了，他們不再只是宿主跟寄生的關係，而是『我們』。

 

「去你的，猛毒。」艾迪疲累地躺下，猛毒乖順地協助他能夠舒服地躺在沙發上，「去你的。」

「 **我想是『去我們的』，艾迪。** 」猛毒糾正，用液態的毒液吸收艾迪射出的精液，他現在有點餓，但是他不會告訴艾迪的，「 **是『我們』一起造成這樣的結果。** 」

「隨你怎麼說。」艾迪別過身子，盡可能地不去看這個讓自己體驗「新」高潮的傢伙，這感覺真的太好了，好到淹沒了他的羞辱感及後悔。

但是希望猛毒不要知道，至少在思考的時候給他一點私人空間！

「 **我想那是不可能的。** 」猛毒說，「 **但要是你願意有下次的話，我可以假裝不知道。** 」

「去你的！」

 


	2. Red Couch

那之後的某一天。

艾迪剛完成自己的報導，打算躺下來好好地休息一下，從沙發旁找了塊空地坐下，手腳並用地把地上的參考書籍全掃到一邊，騰出空位讓自己躺下。

「 **為什麼不去沙發上躺著就好？那更舒服。** 」猛毒伸出自己的小腦袋，盯著看上去就十分柔軟舒適的紅色沙發椅。

「你還敢問？」艾迪完全不想回憶在那個沙發上曾經發生過什麼，現在腦子裡不管想什麼都沒自由，什麼都不想比較好。

「 **你怕我再上了你？** 」猛毒歪著小腦袋回頭，在這種大小的時候看起來還是挺可愛的，如果沒有這段問題發言的話。

「 **我不會！** 」猛毒拖著艾迪往沙發靠近，「 **我會問你要不要。** 」

「喔猛毒，你又搞錯重點了！」艾迪嘗試抓著地板抵抗，但在猛毒的力量下一切只是徒勞，他被猛毒拉上沙發躺下。好吧、他必須承認，沙發舒服多了。

「 **對吧？** 」猛毒的小腦袋露出得意的表情，他一直都知道怎麼做對艾迪才是最好的，他們是天生一對！

艾迪看著這個單純的小東西，忍不住露出微笑，伸手摸了摸他的小腦袋。

「 **怎麼了，艾迪？** 」猛毒不太清楚艾迪的想法，只知道他現在也很開心，情緒上……平靜而有力量？但為什麼，他搞不懂。

「什麼怎麼了？」艾迪不覺得剛才自己的行為有任何值得猛毒疑問的地方。

「 **你為什麼開心？** 」猛毒挑起一邊的眉頭，表情看起來怪可愛的，逗得艾迪忍不住搔了搔他的小腦袋，「因為你很可愛。」

「 **我不懂。** 」猛毒沒聽過有人說自己可愛，「 **大家都害怕我。** 」

「我沒有啊。」艾迪剛說完就想起自己剛遇上猛毒的恐懼感，「呃、現在沒有。」

「 **為什麼看起來可愛會讓你覺得平靜充滿力量？** 」這下換艾迪不懂了，「什麼平靜充滿力量？」

「 **你剛剛摸我腦袋的時候，你很開心、情緒很平靜，而且……充滿力量。** 」猛毒不知道要怎麼讓艾迪理解他的感受，這就是感受很模糊的原因嗎？因為艾迪自己也不知道？

「因為你很可愛。」艾迪想了一下，等等、也許不只是這個原因，「如果你是想問我剛剛為什麼開心的話，我想我 知道。」

艾迪把猛毒撈進自己懷裡，「因為我不孤獨，以現狀來說……也算得上是幸福的。」

「 **這是原因？** 」猛毒輕輕地掙開艾迪的懷抱，游移到他臉頰旁邊，蹭著。

「嗯、我想是這樣。」雖然不太想要承認這個想法，但猛毒的陪伴的確給了他救贖，那個一無所有的自己，現在有了猛毒，他也有了工作，晚上懲罰惡霸，還有……艾迪假裝沒有想到上回的沙發事件。

「 **艾迪，你想做嗎？** 」猛毒突然竄了起來，白色細長的眼睛盯著艾迪。

「為什麼會得到這個結論？」艾迪想要收回猛毒很可愛的這句話。

「 **你已經說出來了，不能收回！** 」猛毒皺起眉頭，看起來有點生氣。

「那你告訴我哪來的這結論？」艾迪坐了起來，起身就要走回工作桌。

天不從人願，猛毒又強行地把他拖回沙發坐下，「 **你想要去哪裡？** 」

「遠離沙發！」艾迪有股不祥的預感。

「 **你不是想知道為什麼嗎？** 」猛毒開始從艾迪身上滲出毒液，像蜘蛛網網住獵物一樣地纏著艾迪，「不、我現在不想知道了，讓我去工作。」

「 **別騙人，艾迪。** 」猛毒凝聚出強壯的上身，搭著艾迪的肩膀，「 **你的工作早就結束了，所以才會在這裡休息。** 」

「沒錯，老兄你都懂，所以讓我休息。」艾迪十分懷念幾分鐘前的小小猛毒，那樣可愛多了！

「 **我會的。** 」猛毒伸出黏滑的舌頭舔了艾迪一口，「 **所以告訴我，你是不是想做了？** 」

「……不！」艾迪嘗試擺脫這身蜘蛛網似的毒液，但猛毒反而纏得更密，「 **你真是夠不誠實的。** 」

「什麼？」艾迪可不覺得自己有任何想做的想法，頂多就是上次的畫面一閃而逝罷了，只是剛好想到！

「我不覺得只是想到個畫面就表示想要做那件事！」艾迪嘗試跟猛毒溝通，他覺得猛毒在這些事情上特別固執，而且總覺得猛毒平常那種天真懵懂的模樣都是裝來的。

「 **我沒有裝。** 」猛毒垂下眼尾，露出無辜的表情，「 **你才是！你假裝自己不喜歡我們的性愛！** 」

「我沒有說不喜歡。」艾迪覺得自己深陷言語的流沙中，無論自己怎麼做大概都會掉下去，「猛毒，你要不要老實說，其實你想做對吧？」

「 **我……沒錯。** 」猛毒鬆開綁著艾迪的網子，縮回小猛毒的樣子，同樣地垂著眼尾，「 **在你說我可愛的時候。** 」

看起來真是無辜啊。艾迪思考著是不是要把自己禁止說出的詞彙多增加幾個來避免這個小傢伙隨便發情。

「 **我不會發情，艾迪。** 」猛毒攀著艾迪的肩頭說道，「 **共生體是無性生殖的，我們不需要發情。** 」

「我知道，現在的人做愛也不完全是為了繁殖。」艾迪揉著眉心，「那只是一種說法。」

「你知道自己為什麼會想要做嗎？」艾迪摀著臉問，他現在完全不想去看猛毒的臉，當然不是討厭……只是尷尬。

「 **我讓你困擾了嗎，艾迪？** 」猛毒覺得自己的內在空蕩蕩的，雖然艾迪只覺得是尷尬，但這不是個正向、能夠讓他們更加親密的想法對吧？而且他不看自己了，這讓他有點傷心。

「嘿、你可以讀我的想法就不要斷章取義。」艾迪將手從臉上移開，把猛毒撈到自己面前，「不是那個意思，你知道的。」

猛毒沉默了很久，攀上艾迪的肩頭，「 **我想……那應該是因為我愛你。** 」

「什麼？」突如其來的告白讓艾迪有點措手不及。

「 **你問我為什麼想做的。** 」猛毒理所當然地說，絲毫不害臊的態度讓艾迪有點頭痛。

「 **或者你有更好的方式讓我紓解心裡那個愛的感覺？** 」猛毒不滿地盯著艾迪的眼睛，「 **所有人都說愛一個人最後就是要做愛。** 」

「呃、我想那是一種謬誤。」艾迪覺得肩頭癢癢的，即使猛毒什麼都沒做，「愛有很多種，猛毒。不是所有的都會引導到這個結果。」

「 **我知道，但是加上想要合為一體的條件後，好像只剩這個答案。** 」猛毒伸出毒液去把艾迪的筆記型電腦拿過來，在瀏覽器打上愛、想合為一體等幾個關鍵字，「 **看！答案就是這個！** 」

艾迪再一次地懷疑自己的專業，他好像無法反駁猛毒的論點，「呃、我想這不適用於我們的關係……」

「 **為什麼？** 」猛毒不高興了起來，證據都找給他了還要掙扎，「 **你還認為我是寄生蟲？** 」

「不！當然不！」這樣就變相承認自己被寄生蟲上了，他才不要。他們是一體的，那不過是特別的自慰，這樣想感覺好多了！

「 **那為什麼？到底哪裡不一樣？** 」猛毒就像個固執的孩子想尋求正確解答，他纏著艾迪問，「 **因為我不是人？** 」

「因為這些人最後也沒有真正地合而為一。」艾迪小心地挑著話說，他才不會笨到說出會讓猛毒生氣的話，「但我們現在合而為一了，對吧？」

「 **……** **我覺得你想敷衍我。** 」猛毒察覺艾迪一閃而逝的念頭，雖然很模糊但是他感受到了，「 **給我幾個不做愛的理由，說服我。** 」

Fuck. 艾迪沒想到猛毒會來這招，不過往好處想，這算是有機會可以讓他放棄做這檔事了？

「好、讓我想想。」艾迪沉默了一會兒，「首先，前幾天我們做過了。」

「 **那是將近兩周前，依照你的記憶，這個間距太長了。** 」猛毒否定了艾迪的說法，讓艾迪忍不住罵了句髒話。

「呃、那就是，我現在不想做，你不能強迫不想做的人。」這總該站得住腳了，艾迪看著陷入沉思的小猛毒，完全沒發現自己的下體開始爬滿毒液，「 **這的確是個問題……** 」

「 **那只要你想要就行了。** 」猛毒重新凝聚成強壯的上半身，有力的雙臂將艾迪推倒在沙發上，「 **我會等你說想要的，艾迪。** 」

「呃、猛毒，不行——」艾迪這才發現自己的下體已被猛毒的毒液侵略，一陣麻麻癢癢的感覺從身體深處傳來，「你這是犯規！」

「 **這是跟你學的。** 」猛毒一派輕鬆地開始褪去艾迪的衣服，「 **總是想要騙我——還有你自己，誠實地面對你的內心吧，艾迪？** 」

「 **——** **明明剛碰上這張沙發的時候你就勃起了。但我暫時無視了。** 」猛毒低聲地在他耳邊說，「 **你知道為什麼嗎？就像你說的，『因為你很可愛』。** 」

「去你的，猛毒。」艾迪掙扎著，儘管是徒勞，「 **準確地說，是去我們的。艾迪。** 」

在艾迪被快感淹沒理智之前，他下定決心明天一定要把這組沙發給扔掉。

 

 

*去你的 = Fuck you.

*去我們的 = Fuck us.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Shame of symbio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 讓我提醒一下這個番外有微暴卡，微R18注意

在猛毒成功地跟艾迪發生自慰關係後的某一天。

 

睡到隔日中午才終於清醒的艾迪，拍了拍因宿醉而持續脹痛的腦袋，從床上坐起，踩著左右穿反的拖鞋拐著腳走進廚房。

「需要幫忙嗎？」猛毒低沉的聲音在艾迪耳邊響起，「雖然那看起來危害不大。」

「不用、反正過一陣子就好了……」艾迪邊揉捏著眉心，嘗試舒緩自己的不適，邊打開冰箱想找點吃的出來加熱，「Shit…」

空得像是剛被搶劫過的冰箱破壞了艾迪悠閒的週末早晨。

 

被迫寒冬一大早就跟得帶著猛毒上街採買糧食的艾迪縮著肩膀，雙手插在夾克外套的口袋裡，心情不是太美麗。

偏偏在需要出門的時候遇到最冷的一天，他剛找到工作，雖然錢的著落沒問題了，但還不是那種可以給自己增添新衣的程度。而且新工作不太需要什麼新衣服。

「我可以幫你，艾迪。」猛毒竄出自己的小腦袋，用毒液繞了艾迪的脖子一圈，看起來就像是條亮面的圍巾，「如何？」

「你們共生體就沒什麼溫度嗎？」艾迪伸手摸了摸有著液態觸感的圍巾，總覺得自己像是圍了條水袋在脖子上，別說比較溫暖了，他甚至有種更冷的感覺。

「天氣太冷了，艾迪。」猛毒將小腦袋窩在他的脖子邊，「我也有點冷。」

「你之前跳進水裡的時候可沒有喊冷。」艾迪想到那場飛車追逐後跳入水中逃跑的情景，那天可沒比現在溫暖到哪裡去。

「那時候你也沒有。」猛毒又多繞了一圈，「需要帽子嗎？」

「不用了，我不想被當成繃帶碳化的木乃伊。」艾迪搖搖頭，那景象光是想到就覺得很沒格調。

「沒格調的是你，艾迪。」讀到艾迪腦海中被黑色的自己一圈一圈包住腦袋的蠢樣，猛毒嚴重懷疑在宿主腦中的自己到底有多不具常識又沒品味，「只要你想，我可以變成任何現在最流行的服裝。」

「不用了，反正也沒什麼保暖作用。」而且還變得更冷。說完，艾迪無視猛毒的抗議，將猛毒塞進夾克裡，將拉鍊拉到最上頭，「別再幫我同步氣溫跟體溫了，給我乖乖地待在衣服裡。」

猛毒悄悄地拉開一點拉鍊，抬頭看著艾迪，「我可以當作你只是希望我暖和點嗎？」

艾迪再一次懷疑自己身為記者能說會道的專業，到底為什麼猛毒可以像這樣三句不離調情？

「隨便你怎麼想。」放棄辯駁的艾迪拐過街角想去習慣的超市，卻發現超市門口上掛了個「本日公休」的牌子，「該死的。」

那只能去更遠一點的雜貨店買了，雖然那裡的東西又貴又少。

 

約莫是天氣寒冷的關係，街道上沒什麼人，連常見的街友也紛紛整理家當離開。這倒也是，要不是家裡沒半點糧食了，誰會想在華氏三十七度的天氣裡外出。

「艾迪，停下來。」猛毒突然警戒地伸出小腦袋，左顧右盼的不知道在找什麼。

「嘿、現在路上不是完全沒人，快回去。」艾迪緊張地把猛毒的小腦袋押回衣服裡，但猛毒就算型態很小，力氣還是一樣大，「猛毒，回去！」

「不、你現在就該停下，艾迪。」聽見猛毒認真的語氣，感覺到一絲不安的艾迪下意識地放慢了腳步，但他真的不想在這麼冷的室外待得太久，所以他停下沒幾秒又繼續往前走。

「你真是學不乖，艾迪。」猛毒瞪著這個每次都講不聽的人類，不管是住在之前公寓的時候或現在都一個樣。

「啥？」走了幾步發現沒事的艾迪又放鬆了警戒，只要經過前面的窄巷能抄近路直接到雜貨店，他就能脫離這凍得他幾乎要沒知覺的天氣了，「你是不是太敏感了，猛毒？會追捕我們的人不在了。」

「或許你是對的……」猛毒遲疑地縮回艾迪的夾克裡，但就在走過窄巷的前一秒，他又倏地從艾迪的夾克竄了出來，「不、艾迪，我們有麻煩了。」

「你是什麼意思……」被猛毒擋住部分視線的艾迪還沒搞清楚狀況，就被一條銀灰色的東西纏上了脖子，硬是扯進巷內，「呃！」

在銀灰色的東西碰上艾迪的一瞬間猛毒就已經做出反應了，漆黑的毒液護住艾迪的脖子，向外抵抗著纏上的銀灰色觸手。

「我們又見面了，布洛克先生。這段時間你有過上美好的生活嗎？」卡爾頓德瑞克那張早該消失於爆炸中的深邃臉孔正面帶笑容地看著自己，而他身後的那個銀灰色醜八怪共生體正舉著利器蓄勢待發。

「呃、嗨？」艾迪尷尬地笑笑，在心底讚嘆面前男人的記仇能力後，不自覺地舉起雙手，「你、你活下來了？」

「當然，像你們這樣的廢物都活下來了，我們為什麼不？」暴亂怒極反笑，但艾迪真心希望暴亂別用他那張醜臉露出這麼可怕的笑容。

「放開艾迪。」猛毒見暴亂沒有任何鬆手的意思，乾脆的包覆艾迪全身，至少可以保護他，「打起來誰輸誰贏可不曉得。」

「哦？試試看啊，叛徒。」暴亂同樣地以自己包覆卡爾頓德瑞克，原本纏住艾迪的觸手也化為他強壯佈滿突起的手臂，「這次可不會有哪個該死的傢伙出來攪局了。」

暴亂緊緊地掐著猛毒的脖子將他舉起，就跟之前一樣輕而易舉。

然而此時猛毒的黑色毒液沿著暴亂的銀灰色手臂流下，緩慢逐步地滲透進暴亂的體內，察覺到對方意圖的暴亂輕蔑地笑笑，反過來將自己的銀灰色毒液蔓延至猛毒的全身，打算在猛毒入侵以前將他併入體內。那時要不是有人從中作梗，他早就併吞猛毒帶著這兩個人搭上火箭了。

然而就當暴亂幾乎要完全併吞猛毒和那該死的人類時，他看見了猛毒自從火箭爆炸以來的記憶片段——

「噢、猛毒……」艾迪布洛克用手臂遮著自己的臉，躺在床上喘著氣，「差不多可以了……」

「不、艾迪，想要就求我。」又粗又長的肉色舌頭舔過艾迪的嘴，挑逗性地鑽進他的嘴裡與他的舌頭交纏在一塊兒，堵得艾迪只能發出破碎的呻吟。

「哈、別想……」艾迪放下自己遮著臉的手，潮紅的臉別到一邊，「不想做就放開我。」

「艾迪，這真是個壞習慣。」猛毒用他的舌頭輕輕地沿著艾迪的脖子滑向胸前，看著艾迪隱忍的模樣，那真是世上最有趣的事情，「你需要好好地誠實面對自己的慾望，嗯？」

「你倒是十分誠實啊。」艾迪責怪性地瞪了猛毒一眼，便用他那雙富含情慾的雙眼看著猛毒，「猛毒……你知道我想要什麼。」

被這個情景撩撥得心癢癢的猛毒把艾迪整個人抱了起來，細長的舌頭尖端舔過艾迪的耳後，「自己動。」

淫靡的聲音充斥著艾迪的小小公寓，艾迪布洛克那沉浸於情慾中的呻吟、還有猛毒因滿足而加重的肉體撞擊聲。

 

「夠了！」暴亂突然一聲大吼，將猛毒與艾迪一同甩出巷外，「你這個共生體的恥辱！讓共生體蒙羞的廢物！」

暴亂解除了包覆卡爾頓的型態，只剩人頭大小的腦袋，「你再也別想以共生體自稱！」

「怎麼回事，暴亂？」被暴亂的激動反應給嚇到的卡爾頓不明白地回頭看向自己的夥伴，卻引起了對方更大的反彈：「不要再跟這些傢伙扯上關係！他們是無藥可救瘋子、共生體與人類的恥辱！現在就走，卡爾頓、現在！」

被甩到巷外的猛毒慢慢地退回艾迪體內，只露出一顆小腦袋，看著暴亂對自己的怒吼無動於衷。

同樣沒搞清楚狀況的艾迪雖然很開心自己的危機解除了，但……好奇心殺死貓。

「他到底怎麼了？」艾迪拍拍屁股站了起來，隨口問了窩在自己頸窩的猛毒。

「他看到了。」猛毒露出得意的微笑，「那些我們做過的事。」

「我們做過的事？那幹嘛那麼生氣……」艾迪困惑地拍掉自己身上的灰塵，然後像是想起什麼似地慢慢抬起頭，「你是說……」

「沒錯。」猛毒點點頭，「我們每三天就做一次的……」

「閉上你的嘴。」艾迪脹紅了臉，雙手插進口袋繼續往雜貨店走去。

 

 

回到家後的一周內，暴亂一看見卡爾頓就會大發飆，讓卡爾頓不得不讓他暫時待在特製的共生體容器內一段時間。

然而，等卡爾頓終於獲得暴亂的同意接回他以後……那又是另外一個故事了。

 


	4. single spark

 

那段落魄的日子給艾迪帶來了許多影響，比如對破爛事的旁觀、全世界都在跟自己作對的失落感，還有購物的時候該怎麼樣才可以在有限預算裡買到最多能讓自己活下去、又不會難吃到使他懷疑人生的東西。

即便猛毒的出現讓前兩個影響一瞬間灰飛煙滅——有能力就有本錢面對任何事——但那個精打細算的影響，即便在艾迪恢復一般水準的經濟能力後還是無時無刻地影響著他。

尤其是在看見特價品的時候。

他不太清楚為什麼巧克力棒會在十一月十一日促銷，但是猛毒對巧克力的需求量很大——如果他不希望一天到晚帶著猛毒去咬掉別人的腦袋的話——有多買一點的機會艾迪自然是不會放過。至少看在猛毒願意吃薯球的份上，加了點餅乾應該也是可以接受的範圍？雖然他知道猛毒喜歡純粹一點的巧克力。

「嘗試是可以。」猛毒低沉的聲音在他腦中響起，「但如果不好吃你得負責吃掉。」

艾迪猶豫了一下，把參雜奇怪口味的巧克力棒放回去，只留下黑巧克力口味的。至少巧克力再怎麼樣也不會難吃到哪去……吧。

 

當他們走出超市的時候，穿著可愛布偶裝的店員發給了他們幾張傳單，上頭印著一些巧克力棒促銷的訊息，艾迪隨便瞄了幾眼就把傳單隨手扔進垃圾桶，但猛毒趁著艾迪轉身的時候伸長黑色的觸手偷偷地從店員手裡抽了一張收在艾迪連帽T的帽子裡。

回到家後，艾迪整理好買回來的東西便坐在沙發上打算開電視來看，卻被猛毒用傳單擋住了臉。

「怎麼了？」艾迪拿下面前的傳單，疑惑地看著猛毒，「我不是把這個丟了嗎，你又撿回來？」

「這是新拿的。」猛毒雖然對於宿主腦中把自己比為撿飛盤小狗的想法略有不滿，但傳單上的訊息讓他更有興趣一點，「你為什麼要把這麼有趣的教學扔掉？」

「什麼教學？」艾迪這才仔細地看了傳單的內容，原來那根本不是什麼促銷的傳單，是張活動宣傳，一個日本情侶互相咬著巧克力棒合力吃完的小遊戲，「你想試這個？」

「對。」猛毒伸出觸手拿來了那盒巧克力棒，「上面寫很適合情侶。」

「我們什麼時候是情侶了？」艾迪把傳單扔到桌上，「兄弟、你可以去找個雌共生體來做這檔事。」

「你還是在否認我們的關係。」猛毒不開心地瞇起眼睛，隨後補充說道：「共生體沒有性別，我們不需要性別就能繁殖。」

「那……也許你可以去找那個銀灰色的醜八怪玩玩看？一樣沒經驗的傢伙應該會很樂意玩這個遊戲。」雖然艾迪只是嘴巴癢想隨便推掉這個遊戲，但仔細想想還是希望猛毒別真的拖著他去找暴亂，上次相遇僥倖活下來了，下次可不一定。

「你不喜歡我到想把我推給我們的敵人？」猛毒難過地靠在沙發上，抱著那盒巧克力棒，邊說邊可憐兮兮地垂著白色大眼睛，「今天真是最糟的一天了……艾迪不願意陪我玩情侶遊戲，還希望我赴死……」

……這傢伙是去哪裡又什麼時候學會這種招數的？

「這招叫做以退為進。」猛毒解釋，然後又回到原本那個憂鬱的狀態，唉聲嘆氣地，讓艾迪忍不住在心裡想給他頒個奧斯卡影帝獎。

「想要頒獎給我不如跟我玩遊戲。」猛毒用那雙閃著淚光的無辜白色大眼睛仰望著艾迪，並把手中的巧克力棒遞給對方，誠懇地等著他接下。

這傢伙……艾迪妥協了，接過盒子打開包裝，拿出一根巧克力棒，「餵你吃就行了吧？」

「用嘴餵，你都沒注意看傳單，艾迪。」猛毒期待地看著艾迪，被那雙眼睛盯了很久，艾迪這才勉為其難地用自己的嘴巴叼著巧克力棒，邊提醒：「我是絕對不會動的。」

「沒關係。」猛毒再一次發自內心地喜歡這個宿主，他們果然是天生一對。

猛毒小心地張開嘴，一點一點地靠近艾迪，但就在要碰上艾迪嘴唇的瞬間，喀的一聲，艾迪咬斷了巧克力棒轉過頭，邊嚼邊說：「味道還不錯。」

差一點就能親上艾迪的猛毒壓抑著心底燃起的熊熊大火，拿了另一根巧克力棒，「再一次！」

吞下嘴裡的東西後，艾迪乖順地按照自己共生體夥伴的期待咬著巧克力棒，泰然自若地等著。讀出宿主心中想法的猛毒火冒三丈：「你不可以亂動！」

「嗯，我不動。」艾迪安份地坐正，表情真誠地點頭，然而就在猛毒真的相信想再試一次的時候，艾迪鬆嘴了。

「你說你不動的！」猛毒憤恨地吞下巧克力棒，艾迪根本就不想陪自己玩！

「你就好好吃巧克力棒吧。」艾迪安撫地拍了拍猛毒的小腦袋，繼續一根一根地將巧克力棒塞進嘴裡，津津有味地吃了起來。

出乎艾迪意料地，猛毒並沒有繼續嚷嚷著要玩遊戲，反而是沉默不語、落寞地靠在沙發上，盯著沒打開的電視螢幕發呆。看起來像極了被主人遺棄的小狗，雖然艾迪知道對方現在一定很不滿自己這麼想。

那模樣看著真是令人於心不忍，但能看到因為這樣而消沉的猛毒對艾迪來說還是很新鮮的。

「只剩下一根囉。」艾迪咬著僅存的巧克力棒，這是他故意的，等吃到剩最後一根才妥協，「我就好好地陪你玩吧。」

「真的？」猛毒懷疑地瞥了艾迪一眼，見對方真的叼著巧克力棒等著自己，這才滿心歡喜地湊過去。

他慢慢地靠近艾迪，確定對方心裡沒有任何破壞遊戲的打算後，一點一點地縮短彼此的距離，就在碰上艾迪嘴唇的那瞬間，「喀。」

猛毒覺得他彷彿聽見自己理智斷線的聲音，「艾迪——」

面對著猛毒抓狂的怒吼，艾迪依然冷靜地嚼著嘴裡的巧克力棒，吞下後慢悠悠地問道：「吞下去沒？」

「早吞下去了，你這個騙子！」猛毒沒想到自己明明在艾迪腦中讀取道他希望彼此相吻的想法，卻還是在最後咬斷了巧克力棒！他答應過自己的！騙子！

「對啊，我是騙子。」艾迪十分泰然地點點頭，伸手摟上猛毒凝聚出的頸子，「你不覺得有巧克力棒在嘴裡很難接吻嗎？還要邊吞食物。」

「直接來不是更好？」說著，艾迪主動地將自己柔軟的嘴唇貼上猛毒，甚至主動地伸出舌頭與他交纏。

被吻得找不回理智線接上的猛毒一瞬間忘了自己生氣的理由，十分享受地向艾迪索取更多。

「這次可是你自己點的火。」猛毒將艾迪壓上他最終還是沒能丟掉的紅色沙發，「準備好明天跟出版社請假了嗎？艾迪。」

「嘿、我可沒答應你……等一下、猛毒——」

 

二零一八年十一月十一日。這天，艾迪首次體會到了何謂「星星之火可以燎原」。


	5. Bad Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 女體猛毒有請注意XD  
> 就是個腦洞的惡搞←

 

剛從酒吧回來的艾迪有些微醺。

方才在酒吧的時候，遇到了幾個漂亮的女孩向他要簽名，似乎還有暗示了幾句，但他當作沒聽見，雖然那些女孩之中的確有幾個是他的菜……跟安妮交往之前喜歡的那種。

但跟安妮分手之後的艾迪有點厭倦開發新關係，要不是猛毒寄生到他身上，他大概一輩子都會那樣頹廢孤獨下去，更別說會有什麼女孩前來搭訕了。

「艾迪。」猛毒低沉的聲音在他耳邊響起，剛才被女孩子搭訕的時候，猛毒連個聲音都沒發，他還以為猛毒睡著了，「在你還沒睡著之前我是不會睡的。」

「噢、是這樣啊。」艾迪有點嗜睡，近期的氣溫偏低，幾乎每次從酒吧回來後沒多久就讓他陷入昏睡，有時候還有印象爬上床，但更多的時候，他連自己怎麼進門的都沒印象。

他可以感覺到猛毒一直嘗試著跟自己說些什麼，但強烈的睡意讓他只聽得見嗡嗡嗡的聲音，直到一個冰涼的東西貼上他的臉頰，他這才稍微清醒了些。

「什麼……」艾迪勉強地撐開沉重的眼皮，然後被眼前的景象嚇得睡意都沒了，「搞什麼鬼、猛毒！」

一個身材曼妙的黑衣女郎跨坐在自己的身上，纖細的玉手挑逗地由艾迪的臉頰沿著下巴線滑下，「如何？這是你喜歡的吧？」

「喜歡什麼？」艾迪慌張地後退，因為猛毒用他模擬出的豐滿胸部貼近自己，「兄弟，你不能先變回你正常的樣子嗎？」

「這可是學著在酒吧搭訕你的雌性人類做出來的，你不喜歡？要再大一點，還是圓點？」猛毒用他凝聚出的黑色手掌推著自己的胸部，像捏黏土一樣塑型，「你想要多辣的雌性身體我都弄得出來，這裡也是。」

說著，猛毒將手摸向自己的下半身，「我可以去寄生個女人搞清楚身體構造，你不是很討厭被我上？我讓你上也行。」

猛毒說著就去解艾迪的褲子，被猛毒的發言嚇得呆愣在原地的艾迪嘗試說點什麼，卻被猛毒低頭吻上，就像、人類的嘴唇那樣，他想起了在樹林裡與安妮的深吻，連忙把猛毒推開，「嘿、停下來！」

「為什麼？」猛毒不知道什麼時候已經把艾迪的褲頭拉下，下半身接觸到冷空氣的艾迪忍不住一顫，「還是你喜歡穿點衣服的？嗯……衣服沒有，浴巾怎麼樣？」

說著猛毒便伸長觸手到浴室拿了條浴巾給自己圍上，甚至還沒忘了要技巧性地將自己的胸部擠出乳溝，「現在怎麼樣，有興致了嗎？」

「沒、沒有！」艾迪尷尬地後退，背部卻抵上沙發的扶手，現在他無路可逃了。

猛毒似乎是察覺到這一點，雙手環著他的脖子，慢慢地將艾迪的臉壓向自己，艾迪就這樣盯著離自己越來越近的黑色胸部，然後突然使勁地掙脫猛毒的控制，跌下沙發。

「嗬！」沒有預期的疼痛，艾迪睜開眼睛，發現自己正在沙發邊緣，猛毒用他的黑色液體扶著他拉回沙發上。

「艾迪，你怎麼了？」猛毒恢復了原本的樣子，不再是剛才那個女體的模樣，一顆腦袋奇怪地望著他，「做夢了？」

「你……」艾迪摸著猛毒的臉，慌張地環顧四周，確認一切大概是自己做的夢，鬆了口氣，「你還是這樣子比較好。」

「什麼？」猛毒歪著腦袋察看艾迪的記憶，然後一副瞭解的模樣，「沒想到你喜歡這種的，艾迪。」

「什、我才不喜歡！」艾迪嚴正地搖頭，要是猛毒像夢中那樣他一定會想立刻去找丹要求照核磁共振，「我、不、喜、歡！」

「所以你比較喜歡被我上？」猛毒的腦袋緩緩地逼近，艾迪發現自己的重點跟猛毒的似乎一直都無法一致，「不想上我？」

「什麼上不上的，停！」艾迪不自在地給自己挪了個姿勢，他……不想知道自己到底比較喜歡哪一種，繼續深想肯定會被猛毒牽著鼻子走，「現在是早上了？我們該去準備早餐……」

猛毒強而有力的觸手將艾迪重新按在沙發上，「你不覺得有件事得先處理？」

不祥的預感在艾迪的心中油然而生，他小心地彎著腰，嘗試遮掩某個生理反應，「不覺得。」

「噢、艾迪。」猛毒凝聚出強壯的上半身，將艾迪整個人向下拉，讓他平躺在紅色沙發上，「你又想逃避了，這可不行。」

猛毒俯身在艾迪的耳邊低語，氣息搔得艾迪脹紅了臉，「除了我，你已經沒辦法接受別人了，艾迪。」

「就算是你幻想出來的我也不行。」猛毒笑了，在艾迪想到更多藉口以前堵上他的嘴。

 

這天，直到中午前艾迪都沒能離開那個萬惡的紅色沙發，放蕩的叫聲響遍了公寓的每個角落。

 

 


End file.
